


Something About Him

by wolfgun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something in his eyes, in the way they glisten. Before you know what you’re doing, you reach out and seize his sleeve; he gives you a confused look as you quickly let go. But he doesn’t keep moving, doesn't continue on with the crowd of people on the street. Instead, he stares.</p><p>And you stare back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "See you... in the next life."

There’s something in his eyes, in the way they glisten. Before you know what you’re doing, you reach out and seize his sleeve; he gives you a confused look as you immediately let go. But he doesn’t keep moving, doesn't continue on with the crowd of people on the side of the street. Instead, he stares.

And you stare back.

There’s something in his step, in his particular gait that seems familiar. You don’t know what it is. You’re pretty sure you never will, but as his boots echo on the pavement, you’re certain you’ve heard it before. He leads you both into the coffee shop, and a warm, comforting aroma envelops you both.

For some reason, it’s familiar too.

There’s something about his hair. Not only is it freakishly spiky, like something out of a punk rock band, but it’s also fire truck red. People stare at him like he’s some sort of clown, just gaping as he walks by. He seems to love the attention. The color stirs up some kind of foggy recollection inside you, some nostalgic memory that you can’t quite grasp.

It drives you crazy.

There’s something about the way he talks; as if he has all the time in the world or none at all. Speaking in no accent, just a slight lilt you can’t exactly place—somewhere between comforting and infuriating—you both order drinks and food and sit down. He doesn’t talk right away, and you have the urge to tease him about it.

Because you get the feeling he can’t shut up.

And there’s just something about him, something that makes you feel like you should know him… Or rather, that you do know him. But you’ve never met him in your life.

As the barista calls your names and you receive what you paid for, you start to realize why it is you’ve always loved the smell of coffee. Hating the drink itself; it seemed absurd that you’d like the smell. Your red-haired companion finally looks up from his drink with a toothy grin, as if unsure, and asks,

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

You shake your head, and before you can stop yourself, you scoff. “Way to be cliché.”

He chuckles into his coffee, muttering something about the world being weird. You look down into your tea, smiling softly.

There’s something about the way the world works that’s funny. Both of you exchange numbers when parting ways in front of the coffee shop, and you wonder, not for the first time, about parallel universes and the probability of other lives. But today it's different. Today, you actually entertain the idea that those kinds of things could be real. That they could have happened to you.

You take out your phone again, and press speed dial, feeling your breath rush past your teeth quickly while the other line rings. As your friend picks up, emotions you suppressed during the whole night bubble up and threaten to explode forth, and you feel as if it could wipe you from this plane of existence. Barely a whisper, you try and form the words to explain what had transpired. But all you say is,

“Xion, you’ll never believe what just happened, and who I met.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to elaborate on this, since it's old and I'm... well. I think it's cute.

You’re at home the next morning and you wake up to your phone buzzing. Looking at the time you sigh, wondering what kind of asshole would be waking you at 9 am. You don’t even have to be in class until 3 in the afternoon.

Blinking blearily, you struggle to figure out who it’s from; but the moment you do, you unlock your phone and text eagerly back. You talk to Axel most of the morning, relaying to him happily after checking your email that your classes are cancelled for the day due to snow.

He apparently goes to the same university you do, you’ve just never seen each other before. You give Xion a quick text, and before long, the three of you are meeting in the same coffee shop you were at the day before.

Xion arrives first, happy that her friend is so ecstatic about his new friend, and very eager to meet him as well. You wouldn’t say you’re dating Xion, but you two are definitely a lot closer than normal friends would be. Axel feels like he’ll be the same way, and it makes you so giddy your heart beats faster.

The coffee shop dings, and out from the three feet of snow, a shivering figure with bright red hair emerges. You quickly wave him to your table and order drinks, and you can tell immediately that Xion and Axel will get along.

You each order drinks and chat away, barely containing the excitement that’s bubbling in your chest. It feels good, it feels warm, and most of all, it feels right.

“Okay, so since Roxas is a terrible planner, I’ve done a bit a research and I think we should go iceskating!” Xion looks proud of herself.

Axel grumbles at this, not being a fan of the winter, but you think it’s a great idea.

The three of you make it to the ice rink, and only a few people are on the ice; you’d guess most others are inside. You change out of your boots and put on skates, slipping on the cold mass underneath your feet for a few minutes before getting the hang of it.

You all glide around the rink, Xion with the ease of a pro, yourself with an obvious beginner’s gait, and Axel with the grace of Bambi. The tall red-head is unbalanced and off-center, constantly falling and cursing the cold weather and complaining.

You laugh, until he takes you down with him, and then you flick him in the nose. Xion effortlessly makes her way towards the two of you, laughing uncontrollably hard all the while, that eventually it makes her lose her balance and fall right next to you. All three of you are laughing now, and you don’t feel the cold at all.

After you’ve decided it’s been enough, (which was Axel, really), you head over to Xion’s house to warm up. You’re all watching a movie, but at some point, you find yourself unable to stay awake.

Your last feeling is one of being incredibly warm, in both of your friends’ arms, and feeling that nothing in this world is better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. What is this. Where did it come from. How do I write,
> 
> I edited it so the words would flow more smoothly.


End file.
